Arigatou
by Zuu Ako 21
Summary: Tak kusangka rasanya sesakit ini saat aku di tinggal oleh orang yang paling ku benci di dunia.Tapi walau begitu aku bersyukur karena masih ada kau.


**Ako: Ini cerita HiruMamo pertama ku, yipieeee. Mereka ber-2 padahal pairing kesukaanku dari SD lho~ (ngak ada yang mau tahu). Fic ini masih ada sambung pautnya sama beberapa OC di 'Anggota baru', anggap aja ini sequelnya.**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Ingaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Summary: Tak kusangka rasanya sesakit ini saat aku di tinggal oleh orang yang paling ku benci di dunia.**

**Rated, dan lain-lain udah taukan.**

**Genre: Tentu saja romance, dan sepertinya angst, tapi chap berikutnya isinya humor. Jadi kesimpulannya kebiasaan buruk Ako buat bikin Fic berbegai genre kambuh lagi, maaf ya readers. **

**Ngak usah banyak omong lagi, langsung aja.**

Hiruma berjalan dengan lesu seakan ia tidak memiliki semangat hidup dan semua itu terjadi hanya karena sepucuk surat yang berarti sangat besar lebih dari apapun.

FLASH BACK

Hiruma POV

Hari ini, sungguh sederhana dan biasa bagi si setan. Padahal menurut orang di sekitarnya keberadaannya membuat hari-hari mereka penuh kejutan. Mulai dari kembang api di pagi buta, teriakan manusia yang di siksa 3 anjing milik si setan, dan ceramah malaikat yang memenuhi hari-harinya.

Semuanya ia anggap biasa, padahal menurut orang lain itu luar biasa. Di mulutnya selalu ada permen karet yang sudah menjadi makanan pokok si setan. Permen tanpa gula yang entah sejak berapa menit, jam, hari, minggu, bulan 'PLAK' ok author mulai ngaco.

maksudnya permen karet yang sudah berapa jam di mulutnya. Karena secara pribadi apa ada manusia yang pernah melihat setan itu melepeh permen karetnya, yang mereka lihat hanya setan itu memakan permen karet

Kenapa malah jadi ngomongin permen karet, dari pada itu. Semua di mulai saat dia pulang ke apartementnya, terdengar suara bel.

TING TONG

Hnn, pertama kalinya ada orang selain manejer sialnnya yang berani memencet bel, dan Hiruma yakin seratus persen bahwa itu bukan Mamori karena setelah bel pasti mamori aka langsung masuk.

Hiruma jalan mendekati pintu, di buka pintunya, dan yang ia dapatkan adala seorang yang dia kenal, yaitu seorang dokter berjas putih yang memasang wajah serius.

Hiruma kenal baik dengan dokter itu, dokter yang berjasa pada keluarganya. Dokter yang pernah menjadi dokter kandungannya, dokter yang pernah menjadi dokternya saat ia masih kanak-kanak, dokter yang pernah membantu kesembuhan ibunya walaupu akhirnya ibunya telah pergi dari dunia ini.

"Youichi." Ia dia berani memanggil nama Hiruma.

"Ada apa dokter sialan?" Tanya Hiruma bingung tak biasanya dokternya jauh-jauh datang kesini, biasanya Hiruma yang menemui dokternya di karenakan sang dokter sangat sibuk.

"Ini." Kata dokter itu sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Hiruma bingung sambil mengambil amplop tersebut.

"bacalah, dan temui aku di rumah sakit besok! ini sangat penting." Kata dokter itu langsung pergi seakan tak mampu berbicara banyak.

Hiruma langsung masuk ke aprtementnya, di bukanya amplop itu. Dan di bacanya sungguh mencengangkan, dan membuat matanya terbelalak, hatinya hancur dan rasanya begitu sakit, padahal harusnya ia biasa-biasa saja tanpa menghawatirkan atau mempedulikan apapun, namun sekarang berbeda begitu berbeda.

_Untuk: Yoichi._

_Youichi maafkan ke salahan otausan selama ini, walaupun otausan yakin kalau kau tak inigin memanggil outausan dangan sebutan itu lagi._

_Sungguh otausan sangat menyayangi ibumu dan kau, ini memang ke salahan yang tak termaafkan._

_Namun rasa sayang ku padamu tak bisa hillang, selama ini otausan selalu ingin ada untuk mu, tapi otausan sudah gagal._

_Ada hal yang harus otausan beri tahu, otausan harus pergi menyusul ibumu, mungkin ini bukan hal yang terlalu penting untuk mu. Tapi sebenarnya otausan berharap kau sehat dan bahagia bersama malikatmu bahagiakan dia jangan seperti otausan. _

_Selama ini otausan selalu mendukungmu memperhatikan mu. Terima kasih kalau kau sudah mau membaca surat ini. Katakan terima kadih pada dokter kawa. Dia sudah sangat membantu keluarga kita._

_Selamat tinggal otausan akan selalu memperhatikanmu bersama kaasan mu dari atas sana._

_Dari: Yuya Hiruma._

Tiba-tiba setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Ini pertama kalinya ia menangis setelah kepergian ibunya. Dan sekarang ia menangis lagi. Padahal harusnya hal ini tak ia perdulikan.

Namun sekarang rasanya begitu berat, sekali lagi ia kehilangan. Bukan orang yang ia sayangi, melainkan orang yang ia benci.

Setitik perasaan bersalah, pertamanya hanya kecil namun menjadi sangat besar.

END OF FLASH BACK

Hari ini tak ada teriakan setan, kembang api di pagi buta, atau lainnya. Hanya ada jiwa setan yang jatuh ke jurang tak berdasar.

Semua teman-temannya merasa bingung dengan setan mereka hari ini. Termaksud sang malaikat.

Entah kenapa sepertinya kalau tidak marah ke setan itu rasanya mulut atau tangannya gatal, mungkin sudah kebiasaan, atau hobi. Tapi di dunia ini memang ada yang namanya hobi marah? mungkin ada untuk sang malaikat.

Hiruma bukanlah orang yang suka bercerita, tentu saja karena di bukan pendongeng, kalau ada anak kecil yang mendengar dongengngannya itu akan membuat anak-anak kecil itu bukannya tidur dan bermimpi indah, tapi malah mimpi buruk.

Namun sekarang Mamori yakin bahwa Hiruma membutuhkan orang untuk bercerita. Bukan sekarang tapi nanti. Saat Hiruma mulai bangkit.

Saat pulang sekolah Hiruma menemui dokter yang kita ketahui bernama dokter kawa. Air matanya tak terbendung ia menagis di atas zenazah otausannya yang meninggalkannya karena penyakit jantung. Ingin ia meminta maaf tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Selama ini ia berfikir, apa gunanya menangis kalau itu tak membuat suatu hal berubah, apa gunanya berkata sakit kalau suatu hal tak bisa berubah, apa gunanya bercerita kalau tak ada hal yang berubah.

Namun walau sekarang ia bertahan, pertahanannya sudah runtuh. Sekarang ia bersama sang dokter dan beberapa petugas pemakaman membantu pemakaman otausannya. Makamnya berada di sebelah makam kaasannya. Tepat di sampingnya.

Hiruma diam membantu dari tadi ia hanya diam.

"Sumimasen." Kata-kata terakhirnya, sambil meninggalkan pemakaman.

Di ikuti Cerberus dan dua anak anjing yang bernama Mao dan Mau.

2 hari ini Hiruma juga sama saja, tak memiliki semangat hidup. Teman-temannya khawatir. Tak terkecuali sang malaikat.

Dan sang malaikat sendiri mendapat dampak, yaitu rasanya hidupnny ngak enak kalau tidak memarahi setan satu ini. Tapi apa yang bisa ia marahi dari etan ini, toh tuh setan dari tadi diam apa lagi berbicara saja tidak.

Mamori mulai bertindak. Di pukulnya maeja hiruma, lalu ia tarik tangan hiruma menuju atap. Kelas sepi tak ada siapa-siapa, jadi tak ada yang perlu di hawatirkan.

Mereka sampai di atap.

"hiruma-kun apa yang terjadi padamu, kau terlihat menyeramkan sungguh sederhana, bahkan kau lebih sederhan dari ishimaru." Di sisi lain tanpa mamori dan author sadari sebenarnya ishimaru sedang ada di jendela dekat atap dan mendengar itu semua.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Hiruma diam seribu bahasa, mulai dari bahasa manusia sampai bahasa planet?

"hah, kalau kau ada masalah ceritakan saja, aku akan membantumu, besok temui aku di taman jam 10 pagi! Mengerti." Kata Mamori.

Dan Hiruma masih diam.

Hiruma berjalan pulang. Dan dia taakan mengira musibah apa yang akan menemuinya besok.

**TBC**

**Ako: Sekali lagi readers, Ako minta maaf karena bikin cerita yang mengecewakan dari segi jalan cerita yang berbau angst. Karena humor belum keluar dan author yang ngak ngebakat ngelucu. Tapi kejutan aka nada di chap berikutnya.**

**Hiruma: Kenapa aku cengeng banget.**

**Ako: Karena jalan ceritanya begitu. Abis romance angst. Abis itu humor romance. **

**Hiruma: Gimana ceritanya bisa begitu author sialan.**

**Ako: Ya bisa-bisa saja kalau Ako yang buat. Maka itu review, karena hanya dengan review Ako semangat untuk melanjutkan chap berikutnya. **


End file.
